Underlying Love
by thetsunamifan
Summary: That day should never have happened. I feel that he hates me. He cannot stand the very sight of me... I want to see his eyes glow again and that telltale smirk. I want the scars to heal. (oneshot of Sebaciel, enjoy!)


_He has been so desolate ever since that day..._

The demon with charcoal hair looked over his shoulder. His butler had fallen behind, his eyes downcast, his expression monotonous.

_I want to see the light in his eyes again... urgh, how can I even say such words? Still, it was much more fun while I was living..._

The 13-year-old glanced behind him again. Sebastian Michaelis had become depressed ever since Hannah Anafeloz had turned his young master, Ciel Phantomhive, into a soulless demon. Ciel was well aware that Sebastian had been starving himself for three years, patiently waiting for the day when he would be able to snatch up his delectable soul. That day could never arrive now.

Now, rather than just hunger, Sebastian was burning with rage and disappointment. Let's just say that an unhappy demon is not exactly a pleasant one to be around...

Ciel was keen on finally living his 'life.' He wanted to know all the tricks to living as a demon, wanted to eat souls, stay beside his handsome, devilish butler for all of eternity, and live that 'Happily Ever After' repeated in the storybooks. He was no longer cursed of the contract's burden on him. He could finally live on this planet carefree and enjoy his freedom.

_His freedom had vanished as soon as I took the form of the devil, _Ciel reflected. Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps cease when they reached the darker parts of the forest. Thick fog passed by soundlessly, caressing the fiends in its cool embrace. The peaceful silence was interrupted when the older demon pinned the younger against a tree. There was an empty look in Sebastian's eyes as he decided whether or not to kill Ciel... in the end, Sebastian's pained sigh ruffled Ciel's hair and he released the child.

_He hates me._

The two devils continued their pointless walk through the forest until Ciel couldn't take it anymore. The tense atmosphere - he hated it. Sebastian's fit of depression - he hated that, also. Why couldn't they make up and move on? Sebastian became stiff as a board when Ciel turned around and took the elder into a hug. The sudden act of foolishness triggered a slight smirk from Sebastian that was gone as soon as it came.

"Is something wrong, master?" Sebastian asked him slowly.

"Don't ask such ridiculous questions," Ciel spoke, his voice muffled by Sebastian's shirt. "We haven't spoken since _that day. _I know that you loathe me, and I know that you'd prefer me dead than to serve me for the rest of eternity. Come out and say it then, you devil."

Sebastian was silent for a few moments longer. Then, suddenly, he reached out a gloved hand and stroked Ciel's hair softly. When Ciel began sobbing into Sebastian's clothing, the elder demon knelt down and gave Ciel a confused look. "You're very upset by all of this, I see."

Ciel looked away immediately, embarrassed that he had just acted like a child. "So what? I care about you sometimes. Is that really so wrong?"

"Of course it isn't. I just wouldn't have expected you to cry over such a silly thing," Sebastian teased.

"It can't be silly when it hurts this much," Ciel murmured.

"Master..." Sebastian rose to his feet and pulled Ciel into a hug this time. "How strange it is to see you like this for the first time."

"I could say the same... you changed so much since you found that you were bound to me forever. I was so sure you hated me. You even tried to kill me..."

"I have already told you I was making sure that you had in fact become a demon."

Ciel scoffed him. "Yeah, sure... I don't believe you."

"That's too bad, because I'm telling the truth." Sebastian forced Ciel to look up at him. "If I've told you once, I've told you many times: I never lie."

Ciel replied with a nod. He gasped softly when Sebastian lifted him up and pressed their faces together. "I could never hate such a delightful young master," Sebastian whispered.

"Damn demon... I love you."

Sebastian looked up at this. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. I love my absurd butler." Ciel kissed Sebastian on the lips. Though Sebastian blushed, he was still wildly confused.

"Erm, what?"

"Are you hard of hearing or something?"

"N-No, uhm... I love you, too, young master."

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Come now, call me Ciel."

Sebastian smiled at hearing this. "I love you, _Ciel._"

Ciel eventually returned the smile and kissed Sebastian again, longer this time. Sebastian supported Ciel in one arm and used his free hand to hold the back of Ciel's head. When they broke the kiss, Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I've been waiting three fucking years for this."

Sebastian laughed. "Have you now? I too have been waiting a long time for this moment..."

Sebastian carried Ciel further into the forest, the pair both smiling with peace of mind. They enjoyed each other's company and love...

for the rest of eternity.


End file.
